Update:Patch Notes (27 January 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: * Players will no longer see four red dots on the minimap outside of the cave used during While Guthix Sleeps. * Brutal longswords now sheathe in the correct position. * Serpentine rapiers now sheathe in the correct position. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * An issue with the cursed magic tree where it was regenerating without its non-cursed counterpart being cut down has been fixed. * The World Event token boost for increasing the chance of gaining enriched memories from Divination has been removed. * Hotkeys can once again be used in the Divination energy rift interface. * Warband supplies will now vanish upon logging in to a free world. * Players can no longer hand in the same item 3 times to quickly complete the Seasinger Umi random event in a Player-Owned Port. * A voyage for the Trapper and Assassin in the Pincers, which was returning with less than expected rewards, has been updated. Other: * Goutbones now appears on free worlds. * Bonus xp is now correctly applied when a player harvests a barberry bush. * Players can once again go inside the well in Taverley. * Snipe and Snapshot's tooltips have been updated to match the recent rebalance. * Players can no longer walk through the cliff face next to the River Elid. * A mention of teleporting rules has been added to the Wilderness manual. * XP gained over 1 billion will now display on one line in the Hero interface. * Players will no longer be told they have a full inventory when crafting ascension bolts with free space. * Hiding familiar options now works with pig familiars. * Several force walk tiles around the Draynor area have been removed. * Warpriest armour will now revert to its level 50 version upon logging into free to play worlds. * The minigame HUD for The Bird and the Beast no longer appears in Draynor. Ninja Fixes: * Upgraded slayer helmets are now using combat scrolls as they should. * Dragon limbs have been added to the drops broadcasted message system. * The NPCs in Miscellania now have a handy right-click "Get approval" option. * Attempting to assist a player will now give a message stating how long is left before they can use the assist system. * A right-click option has been added to Ocellus to quickly make ascension crossbows. * Toad egg sacs now have a right-click option to withdraw the toads in noted form. * The primary option on beast of burden familiars is now 'Store' instead of 'Interact'. * A deposit box has been added to the Champions Arena. * Players can now complete the task "The Power of Lava" with the TokHaar-Kal cape. * Players can now store portents of restoration in their beasts of burden. The healing effect will still only occur while the portent is in the backpack. * The barrelchest anchor’s stats now closer reflect the requirements to obtain the weapon. * The sign of the porter will now bank phoenix feathers. * Players can now view tooltips for price and quantity for their Grand Exchange offers from the collection interface. * A message will now display in the chat window when a players incubated egg is ready to hatch. * Monkfish fishing spots now have "Net" as the primary option instead of "Harpoon". * The Keris special against Kalphites now occurs more frequently.